In A Dark Closet
by Brianna-BlackPotter
Summary: Remus Lupin has little bit of a problem. His friend, who has dragged him into a dark broom closet, is trying to make him nervous. Can he hold onto himself and prove her wrong or will he give into his desires? A One-Shot story of Remus/OC


**Hello, my loyal followers here is a one-shot about our favorite werewolf! Hope you enjoy and review and let me know what you think! oh and please forgive any grammar mistakes I dont have a beta anymore**

**WARNING - Has a few mature contents nothing to extreme but its their read at your own will**

Remus Lupin was a mystery to almost everyone but his three best friends. He was not as handsome as Sirius Black nor as cool as James Potter, but the way he held himself, and my god how smart he is, made him better than Sirius and James. Besides the fact that he was incredibly irresistible.

It was early on the morning of August 19th when Remus Lupin entered the library. Madam Price paid him no mind as he was usually always there before everyone and after everyone was gone. As Remus walked to his usual table, hidden by a couple of bookshelves he thought to himself about his friends latest prank. Not only had they made Snape's hair red, they had also made him roar everytime he tried to speak. All though he didn't like that his friends got in trouble, he was glad that they had detention tonight because that meant he could do his perfect rounds without having to worry about whether he and his friends would cross paths. No matter how much he loved being prefect, he promised himself he would not rat out his friends.

Sighing lightly he sat down in his usual chair, and opened up his defense book. He made it to chapter seven before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Hey sexy eyebrows" said the voice lightly with its usual cheer in it. Remus rolled his eyes without looking up. Ever since Sirius had made his eyebrows grow ten times busier than they were, this voice had taken to calling him by that horrid nickname."

"Bri" Remus said finally looking up at the girl that belonged to the voice. Brittney Gracia was also a prefect, one from Ravenclaw house. She had become a close friend for a year now and Remus liked spending time with her. Not that he would ever tell his friends about Bri, because Sirius would probably try to set them up or James would smirk at him every time she walked by them. Remus shuddered lightly, he didnt even want to think about it. He liked Bri, but not as anything more than a friend. Right?

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He finished his sentence sending his friend a small glare as she sat down and took out her own book.

"Oh you love it" was the reply that came out of her smirking lips. "So we still on for tonight? Not going to ditch me like last time are you?"

Remus winced. Last month he had prefect duty with Bri and had bailed on her because of his _furry little problem._ Lucky for him that wasnt until next week this time.

"No, im not" He said quietly "Now can we get to work? You're an hour late" Bri only laughed.

Bri sighed finishing her laugh. She opened her book and got to work, every now and then she would ask Remus a question or two or he ask her. It was hard working with him because lately she had developed feelings for the quiet yet very cute boy in front of her.

You like him! She thought to herself But he dont like you she finished her thought quietly. They were friends, great friends and although she felt he wasn't telling her something he did tell her some things. Things he didn't talk about with his other friends.

Like him not having a girlfriend. For a fifteen year old not to have had a girl friend at least once, well someone had to ask why. She, of course had, and she will never forget what his answer was.

"I'm waiting for the right person. Why should I be with someone if it doesn't mean anything?" He had said.

"Wait so you have never even kissed a girl? At all?" Bri had asked surprised.

"No, im waiting for the right person" And that had ended their conversation.

Bri shook her head as she tried to forget what her mind had been reminding her of. She was not the right person for Remus. She knew that much because she had asked if he had found the girl and he had only shaken his head. She wasn't beautiful like Lily Evans, but to give herself credit, she knew she wasn't ugly. She was okay at 4'10 with light brown waist length hair and a small, not skinny but not fat body.

"You okay?" Remus asked startling Bri out of her pity thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah no im fine" Bri said smiling weakly up at him. "So what did you get for number seven?"

Remus looked down at his paper before saying "I got no"

"That's wrong" Bri said lightly "The answer is yes"

"How?" Remus asked his eyebrows coming together in confusion "How is the levitation spell dangerous?"

"It is" Bri said in a sing-song voice. Remus only shook his head before a smirk appeared on his face, reminding her that he was one fourth of a small group that called themselves the Marauders. "Bet!"

"Alright bet" with that said she raised her wand and with a swish and a flick and a clear Wingardium Leviosa, Remus Lupin was high in the air.

"If I were to lets say levitate you over a hundred feet and then drop you off a cliff, you would die, wouldn't you? So the answer is yes, the levitation spell can be dangerous."

Remus grumbled as he quickly changed his answer.

"What is that?" Bri grinned "DO I make you nervous?"

"Of course not! You're just scary is all" Remus replied.

"You're lying! I do make you nervous"

"No you don't" Remus said loudly

"Fine! Here I don't but I bet if we were in a dark closet together I would" _Where had that come from? _Bri asked herself.

"YOu wouldn't do anything" Remus laughed "And you don't make me nervous."

"Fine! Next time I find a dark closet i'm bring you inside it!" Bri huffed

"Bring it" was all Remus said, still smiling lightly at how frustrated his friend Bri sounded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night as Remus was walking towards the great hall to meet Bri for their rounds, he thought of the conversation he and Bri had earlier.

He didn't like her. She was his friend, that was all. PLus she wasn't the one he could feel it. So what was the point in liking her if he could feel she wasn't the right one for him? He pondered over this as he walked.

He reached Bri and they began their rounds. They talked as they always did with Bri flirting with him and he flirting back with corny pickup lines that made both of them laugh. Remus of course thought they were just playing, not knowing the feelings it made Bri feel.

As they walked down a deserted corridor Bri suddenly pulled Remus into a small closet and locked the door. It was dark, but not too dark as Remus could still see Bri's face.

"What are you doing?" Remus hissed

"Uh duh dark closet, make you nervous, ring a bell?" Bri said as she leaned against the wall, away from Remus.

"Oh yeah." Remus said remembering "You don't make me nervous and you won't do anything"

"And how do you know that?" Bri asked curious.

"Because I do" replied Remus. "And I say again you do not make me nervous and you-"

Bri suddenly pulled him by his robes towards her. Not soon after Bri's body was pressed against Remus'. "w-won't do anything" Remus finished.

The heat that was around both of them as they leaned against the wall, bodies pressed so close together made shivers go down Remus' spine.

"Do I make you nervous now?" Bri asked in a whisper. Remus shook his head, not trusting himself to use his voice.

Bri wrapped a leg around his waist to get his body closer to hers. The movement made Remus feel just how close to her he was. Slowly but still happening Remus' body began to react to her.

She tiptoed a bit till her lips were at his ear before whispering "What if I do this?" and then she kissed his neck as her hands ran down his chest.

"NO" Remus said. He was pleased that his voice sounded normal. Bri however knew he was lying. She could _feel_ him reacting to her.

"What if I-" she said as she slipped on hand down to his hardened member and touched it though the outside of his pants. Remus breath hinched but he didn't move. NO matter how much his body was screaming at him to buck forward.

Bri groaned in her head. She was going to make him nervous! She then began to kiss his cheek, his chest, his arms, everything she could, everything but his lips.

With that thought she stopped suddenly. Remus sighed in relief. He was trying to control himself, trying not to just grab the girl in front of him and give into his teenage hormones. He wasn't lying though, she still had not made him nervous. Remus liked what she was doing, it wasn't making him nervous, he just did not want to ruin his friendship with Bri by reacting to her.

Bri had stopped because the thought that she had kissed Remus everywhere but his lips made her realize how to make him nervous!

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and into his beautiful eyes. She leaned in and brought her lips just an inch away from his.

Remus eyes widened and he made to take a step back but Bri stopped him.

"Gotcha" Bri whispered. Remus could feel her breath tickle his lips "I made you nervous. YOu don't care what I do to you as long as I don't take away your first kiss on the lips"

Remus knew she was right. That was the only thing he was sure would make him nervous. That and of course his virginity but he doubted Bri would try to have sex with him in a closet. NO, so the kiss on the lips was all he was nervous about at the moment.

"Dont worry" Bri said, moving her face an inch back, making the two lips two inches apart now instead of one. "I won't kiss you there unless you want me to. I'd never take that away from you"

Remus eyebrows raised as she said that. Her words kept repeating in his mind. _I won't kiss you there unless you want me to. I won't kiss you there unless you want me to. I won't kiss you there unless you want me to. I won't kiss you there unless you want me to._

Remus stepped back, oblivious to the hurt look that appeared on Bri's face. The look disappeared just as fast as it had appeared so Remus never saw it.

Remus looked at Bri in the dark. There she was kissing him, touching him, feeling him up just to make him nervous. There she was, his friend, not kissing him on the lips because she knew how important it was to him. Here she was, loving him and not knowing or caring if he loved her back.

Remus knew she was not the one, knew that it might be pointless, but at the moment all he cared about was the feeling he felt as he crashed his lips upon Bri's lips.

A spark of emotions lit inside both of them as the kiss grew stronger, as Remus hugged Bri's body closer to him, as Bri moaned his name and kissed him back furiously. Remus gave in to his teenage emotions and bucked forward, as Bri wrapped both legs around his waist. A cry of pleasure escaped Bri's lips.

Nothing more happened that night. Two friends explored a side that they both secretly felt, though one didn't know it. But Bri never got with Remus, and that was okay. At least she knew that they were meant to be just friends. Now she knew that in a dark closet she could make her friend nervous, regardless of how much he says she couldn't.

**SO what did you think? I wrote this because, I like a friend of mine who does not like me like i like him so i told him id write a scenerio of what two friends who one has feelings and the other does not know, might do in a dark closet :)**

**Review please 3**


End file.
